


碎屑

by KabaKun



Category: American (US) Writer RPF
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: “你的幻梦在卢西安那碰了灰，便将这滚烫的期许硬塞到我怀里。但你应该明白——你想必早就明白——我不是你的兰波，而你的兰波这辈子都不会拿起笔在文艺的花丛里留下惊世的诗句了。”
Relationships: Allen Ginsberg/Peter Orlovsky





	碎屑

**Author's Note:**

> *艾伦·金斯堡x彼得·奥洛夫斯基。OOC预警。  
> *文中出现的特殊符号是对彼得行文习惯的模仿，彼得还喜欢故意写错别字，但为了阅读体验就不模仿这一习惯了。

亲爱的艾伦，

很抱歉你为了照顾我的狗而摔断了腿，但我认为你应该承担百分之九十六的责任——希望这句话不会让我显得冷酷无情——看在那根断裂的骨头的份上，快把你的书桌和床头柜换个位置吧！没人会将书桌放在楼梯旁边，即使没有我的狗，难道你就不会在某次文思泉涌之后因懒腰伸过头而滚下去吗？如果你决意要这样，那也请等我在场时再做这种冒险，你知道我是专业照顾“疯子”的。

我没想将这封信的基调弄得怨气弥漫，更何况是在你因为我（的狗）而受伤之后，但听说你将我的诗给了你的那些作家朋友看，这令我感觉不安——即便你声称他们纷纷表示赞许。别再将我的诗拿给你的那些朋友们审判了。难道我毫无才华、古怪乖张的诗由你一人评判还不够吗？难道我毫无想象力的诗禁得住无数个像你这样的天才诗人——虽然实际上只你一个配得上这称号——如炬的目光吗？别人怎样无所谓，他们并不熟识我、也无需为我的任性枯燥承担什么，可你——亲爱的艾伦，是你执意将我拉入这仙乐悠扬的花园，却撇下我独自一人小丑般吹奏着蹩脚的笛声，好让你和那些真正配得上这仙境的人包围我，出于同情或讨好的目的违心地为我献上鲜花，那种花不比我吸大麻后的呕吐物圣洁。

你说我有天赋，要么是你看错了，要么是你从一开始就在欺骗我，如今我处在这不上不下的境地，欲要留名而不够格，将要潜逃却不甘心。你该是这圈子里、甚至这世上最了解我的人，可你却对真实的我撒了谎。你是耻于让后人读到“艾伦·金斯堡的爱人是他最出色的校对员，也只配当他的校对员”的，你的幻梦在卢西安那碰了灰，便将这滚烫的期许硬塞到我怀里。但你应该明白——你想必早就明白——我不是你的兰波，而你的兰波这辈子都不会拿起笔在文艺的花丛里留下惊世的诗句了。

你必须记住这一点，就像记住吗啡和可卡因的剂量一样分毫不差，就像记住你爱我一样了然于心。你所有言过其实的称赞都会令我惶恐令我像一个资质平庸的孩子被疯狂的父母扣上桂冠，中毒般坚信他是世上最有天赋的小孩，还得意洋洋地到众人面前吹嘘。你不知道，每次你拼命想在那逼狭的圈子里为我腾出一个空位时，我有多难堪。

你不知道——或许是假装不知道——我离开你这半年活得轻松多了，不用没完没了地阅读那些文论和诗作，不用在每次寻欢作乐时承受你那责备的眼光，不用被你那些“朋友”用嫉妒的目光烤得体无完肤。我只是我，不是杰克·凯鲁亚克的朋友，更不是艾伦·金斯堡的情人。和你相处时，我只看到你和一个长得与我相似的木偶在耳鬓厮磨，活在你那天真的乐园里（那里没有糖果屋&水晶棺木，而是遍地针筒&毒品&精液&屁眼&上好的稿纸），你将你所有的才情、暴虐、爱统统倾注在这木偶身上，在乐园里日夜不休地起舞，它是你的缪斯也是你的傀儡，我呢？我在这世界的边缘继续庸俗、衰老，和你跳着同样的舞步却从未跟上过你轻盈&非凡的节拍。遇见你以后，你一直望着的爱着的不过是你眼前的这副木偶。我像你的孩子，在你安排好的路上如履薄冰，你并非真正认为我有天赋，不过想通过我实现你无法亲自成就的理想。

比尔有一次跟我说，如果我现在不离开你便永远也离不开了，你听了这话准会气得拿刀威胁他。他说这话不仅毫无恶意，更应成为你我这段感情的警语，是像你为了我好那样为了我们好。你自然不愿细想其中的合理性，你不愿承认你我并非一路人，不愿承认我不过是个长着漂亮脸蛋的庸才。这些年来我翻来覆去地想，和你分开的思绪雪球般越滚越大，我每次都以为分离已呈雪崩之势了，可到了要行动的关头，我却像个畏缩的精神病人，喃喃地退回他的癫狂之中，拒收那份对他而言好的生活。不用说你那甜美的声音&孩子般的眼&赤裸的胸膛&灵巧的手指怎样扰乱我的心智，即便和你相隔千里——像现在——我一想到你的悲伤失落一想到我将永远失去你清晨&午夜时的臂弯一想到往后的日子再没有你和你那些天马行空的幻想……

还记得你在旧金山时（还有墨西哥&丹吉尔&任何一个你在我身旁的时刻）邀请我一同去吃饭吗？我礼貌并抱歉地回绝了你，说我还有事，可事实上每次和你说了再见以后我唯一要忙的就是在爬满蟑螂的公寓想着你正在吃什么，这次和朋友们聊的是艾略特抑或波德莱尔。别责怪我，你不知道顶着一个空空如也的脑门坐在你旁边是件多么痛苦又甜蜜的事，如果有什么能将我从你身边推开，那便只有我那份不想被你揭露的无知。现在你明白了吧……比尔正是劝我趁这份痛苦完完全全盖过甜蜜之前同你分手，这样对你对我都好。在这一点上你确实也无能为力，你眼中只有那尽善尽美的木偶，不存在一个懦弱肤浅痛苦又神经质的彼得。但无论如何，读完这封信之后我希望你能好好想想，哪怕只将那诗人的眼睛闭上数秒，也足以听见木偶背后痛苦的呻吟。Sp,eo.ne有人急着用这台打字机呢，我得走了。求你了艾伦，亲爱的，想想我说的话吧（或至少想想比尔说的话）。

[空白]

[空白]

[空白]

P.S.刚刚到新开的餐馆吃完晚饭，这家店的鲈鱼比别处的都要鲜美，等你回纽约时可以来尝尝。就在你公寓的对面。

我为刚才的态度道歉（我的精神状态不太好，可能和我最近少嗑药了有关），但还是认为有必要让你了解我的真实想法——那些在我清醒时无法说也不忍心对你说的想法，所以我不打算揉皱这封信将那些真话像废纸一样丢进垃圾桶里。好消息是：我不会停止写作，如果听到这个会让你好受一点（你已经在笑了，不是吗？）但不全是为了你，也因写作可以在某种程度上缓解我的精神压力……

[信件未完成]

亲爱的艾伦，

很抱歉你为了照顾我的狗而摔断了腿，但我认为你应该承担百分之九十六的责任——希望这句话不会让我显得冷酷无情——看在那根断裂的骨头的份上，快把你的书桌和床头柜换个位置吧！没人会将书桌放在楼梯旁边，即使没有我的狗，难道你就不会在某次文思泉涌之后因懒腰伸过头而滚下去吗？如果你决意要这样，那也请在我在场时再做这种冒险，你知道我是专业照顾“疯子”的。

你说我的诗在你的作家朋友中大受好评，比起快乐，我感到更多的是惶恐。别安慰我是我自视甚低，艾伦，如果只有你能读懂我潦草的字迹，那为什么不让它只属于你呢？和你秘密分享这些不成熟的情绪&观点比得到一千万人的赞赏更值得我骄傲。我不会说我志不在写作，但你永远先于我所有的愉悦。

随信附上两片青叶希望能弥补你因腿伤而错过的春日美景（那天我乘车经过你旧时的住处，那房子因久无人居而在暖春里独自过冬，唯有屋前的这棵树青得像你跳动的脉搏，我捡了两叶回来，预备等你回来时跟我聊聊它的来历，现在看来你得在下一封信里费些笔墨了）。下个月纽约将举行一场盛大的读诗会，你会来吗？

给我有如针孔刺入血管那样的吻吧，给我写淫秽的诗句，告诉我你归期将近，我会在所有的港口、机场、巴士站拥抱你——先于这片荒诞的土地、抢在所有凄风苦雨&蓝天白云之前。艾伦、艾伦。

爱你的

彼得


End file.
